


Apocryphal NPC Man

by RenIchimokufan1



Category: Epic NPC Man (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Demon, F/M, Honeywood, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenIchimokufan1/pseuds/RenIchimokufan1
Summary: Epic NPC Man Adam the adventurer has braved every challenge possible. He has completed every quest Honeywood had to offer, defeated all manner of villains, conquered a castle and has slain seven dragons. So considering all of that, how come his biggest challenge of all was winning over the heart of the Town's merchant?





	Apocryphal NPC Man

Chapter one:

Starting all over!

It all had started a long time ago, when the first quest had been very simple. Pick up a letter, and deliver it. So very simple. Little did Adam know back then what adventures awaited him. He had roamed the place for years, done everything he could have possibly done, and yet he found himself, watching the same place every single time.

The Town's merchant, nowadays known to him as Greg, was currently talking to a female heroine who wanted to buy or sell some stuff, Adam was unsure. 'Man, he's so kind.' Adam thought, as Greg offered her a fair deal on the sword she wanted, in return only asking for a bit of gold, and her help defeating some pesky rats. She declined though, deciding to look for a better deal somewhere else. One she would probably be unable to find.

''Good luck, adventurer.'' the merchant told her, as she skipped off. Adam decided to head over, if he really wanted to get rid of the rats, Adam could do it in mere seconds. ''Ah, hello adventurer.'' the merchant greeted him with an ever-loving smile, the one thing that had never changed in over seventy updates. But there was a slight teasing tone to his voice this time.

The teasing was confirmed when Greg added, ''What can I do for Honeywood's most handsome hero?'' Adam wished he could say something witty back, that he had placed more points into charisma. Instead he said, ''I am not here for idle chitchat.'' The merchant was slightly taken aback, creating an awkward silence between them.

''Oh, right...'' Greg eventually said, and Adam prayed he hadn't taken it the wrong way. ''I didn't mean to force any sales tactics on you. After all, a hero such as yourself possibly has everything he'd ever need.'' ''Need, perhaps, but there is still something I really want.'' Adam replied, glad that Greg had saved the conversation. ''Perhaps you would like to browse my shop? Greg offered. ''It is very unlikely it will be in there. It is one of a kind.'' Adam said.

''Oh..'' and again it was quiet, to the point of being awkward. ''Well, I do happen to know the whereabouts of a very rare, even mythic relic. It is a one of a kind, but comes with a dangerous quest.'' Greg said, before adding, ''Personally, I'd be very grateful if someone were to take care of it.'' That piqued Adam's interest. 'Grateful enough for a kiss?' he wondered, even hoped.

''Accept.'' he told the merchant, who looked like he could jump for joy. Then he turned more serious as he said, ''I strongly advice you to not go alone on this quest.'' That advice was something Adam had never heard before. ''Travelling towards it will not be safe, nor fighting it alone.'' Greg warned. ''Who do you think I should go with?'' Adam asked.

''Perhaps you could find another at the town's festival a few nights from now. Supposedly, it could get very busy.'' Greg offered. ''For King and Country!'' they heard someone shout in the background. ''One of the royal guards might be up for it. They are very well-trained.'' ''Nice day for fishing, ain't it? Hu-hah.'' the local fisherman said, who passed by, earning a small wave from the merchant.

''Or you could take Baellin. He may posses some skills, I think.'' he told Adam. None of those options really appealed to Adam, so instead he asked, ''How about you? Wouldn't you like to go on an adventure?'' ''Me? An Adventure?'' the merchant was shocked. ''It will be fun.'' Adam promised. ''I would love to, don't get me wrong, but I have little to no combat skills to add.'' Greg explained.

''I didn't either when I started, but I could teach you now. And you would have a level nine fighter with you to protect you.'' Adam tried.

''It is a very nice offer.'' Greg started, and Adam felt as disappointed as he looked in that moment. ''One I am going to take!'' Greg added. Adam was quite surprised, but happy he agreed. ''I don't get such offers very often, and though I love being the town merchant, an adventure sounds good too. Even one as risky as this, and seeing how I am going with the Watcher of all people, I feel a bit safer already.'' Greg said, getting a big wooden board.

''I will be busy closing the place for today, perhaps tomorrow. Then we should try and find a suitable harness and weapon, before we can leave. Can you wait that long?'' Greg asked. ''Of course, do you need any help?'' Adam asked, looking at the rats, crawling around. ''Perhaps, you can take care of the rats, as I make the sign for lockdown.'' Greg suggested.

''Sure thing.'' Adam said, before he started killing the rats, by poking around with his sword. The news that Greg was leaving traveled fast, and all the residents of Honeywood visited the shop to buy a lot of stuff for the coming months, and even adventurers that had come from far, visited the shop far sooner then they usually would on a quest, selling items that the merchant immediately would sell again. Because it was so busy and because Adam was the reason Greg was leaving, he assisted in the shop for the time being.

When the evening of the second day had arrived, they locked the shop, putting up a sign the shop would be closed for several months. ''Several months?'' Adam asked, and Greg nodded. ''It is a difficult road, and we don't even know how long we will take.'' he reasoned. ''Evening. It was a nice day for fishing.'' Baelin said, before he eyed the shop. ''You are closing?'' he asked. ''For the time being, yes.'' Greg answered, who never had heard Baelin saying anything other than ''Nice day for fishing" or "Morning.''

The fisherman seemed to consider it for a moment, before he said, ''See me tomorrow morning. I will provide you with some rations. Huhah '' and he went on on his merry way. ''His rations most likely will be fish.'' Adam said, and Greg nodded, wondering how long fish could even last before it would begin to smell. ''But they can be great bait. We should go to a nice and quiet inn, to discuss our journey.'' Adam suggested.

He had wanted to take Greg to an inn very often, to seduce him and have a fun night, but never had actually dared to. He didn't even know if the merchant ever had gone to an inn. He was proved wrong, when Greg said, ''I know one, nice and quiet. I sometimes have gone there with the guard, in case he needed information. The innkeeper there knows a lot about the lands surrounding Honeywood.''

At the inn, it turned out to be rather quiet as everyone had gone to the town's festival, except for the owner waiting for adventurers to come here and crash for the night. ''Evening.'' Greg greeted her, as she seemed surprised they were already there. ''Greg, nice to see you before you leave. What can I get you and the- Oh my, the Watcher.'' she said, with big eyes. ''Evening.'' Adam greeted her, as she stammered out a hello.

She turned back to Greg, before asking, ''Is the guard not with you today? He usually comes along too.'' Greg shook his head, ''He was needed at the town's festival to make sure no one would do something too crazy.'' ''Oh..'' she said, before asking, ''What could I get you again?'' ''Two pints will do. It is not a busy night, is it?'' Greg asked. ''Not yet.'' she said, keeping her eyes on the Watcher. ''Two pints coming right up, sit wherever you want to sit.'' she said, before heading towards the kitchen. ''Your reputation is well known around here.'' Greg said, teasingly, as they picked a booth at the end of the inn. ''I suppose it is.'' Adam said, not really caring.

''So, where are we supposed to go, and what are we going to find there?'' he asked. ''I am afraid it won't be that simple. We are supposed to find the finest tracker around before we can even attempt to find it.'' Greg said, before adding, ''Why don't I first tell you what we are supposed to go after, I think it will make more sense after that.''

''Is it a dragon? They are known to keep treasures.'' Adam said. ''Not really, we are going after a demon, a big one. I have heard stories going around, and it is said whomever fights and wins, will get a very rare relic, no one has a clue so far yet what it will be. Rumors go from it being worth all the gold in the world, others say it will make you immortal. Whatever it is, it apparently can't be found anywhere else in the realm.''

Adam was at a loss for words. Of all things he had overcome, he had never fought a demon. He had never even heard of anyone doing so before. ''The thing is, no one knows how to defeat it. We have never had a demon before, or not as far as I know. So…. yeah, to find it is issue one of many.'' Greg explained. ''Two pints for the gents.'' the innkeeper interrupted as she served the cold beer. ''Can I do anything else for you two.'' she said.

''Actually, I need something. A map, specifically the map pointing out where the demon was last seen. You told me you've kept track of it.'' Greg said. ''The Demon? Oh my, is the Watcher going to take care of it.'' she said. ''Yeah. Me and Greg.'' Adam said, watching the merchant fondly. ''Greg?'' she asked, looking in shock at the merchant. ''That's why you're closing?!'' she asked, and Greg nodded.

''I will go get it right away.'' she said, shaking her head in disbelief as she walked off to the back to find the map. ''When you said difficult, I envisioned something tricky, but a demon is something else.'' Adam said. ''We can still back off if you want to.'' Greg said. 'And lose the many months I get to spend with you?' Adam wanted to say, but instead said, ''No. It sounds spectacular. And I am glad you are going with me.''

''Can I ask why you picked me? I mean, you could have picked anyone really. Especially now when you know how dangerous it is going to be.'' Greg asked. ''I trust you. You have been the one constant since I have been here, and on a journey such as this, I need someone I can place all my trust in.'' Adam said, and Greg blushed, before picking up his beer. Adam followed his example, ''To us.'' he said, clanking their glasses together. ''To us!'' Greg repeated and they quickly drank.


End file.
